1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-service machine which dispenses merchandise or tickets in repose to the input of cash or a card, and more particularly, to a self-service machine, capable of providing service by receiving information which is transmitted by a communications terminal, and a service providing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vending machines for selling various items including tickets are widespread in cities. When a customer inserts a coin, bill or card, into a slot, the vending machine recognizes the insertion, and dispenses items or tickets selected by the customer. Such a coin- or bill-operated vending machine has been applied to measure the blood alcohol concentration of a driver, or to wash vehicles. However, in the case where a customer does not keep cash or a card acceptable for a specific vending machine, the customer is inconvenienced by not being provided with a desired service.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self-service machine operated by a communications terminal such as a cellular phone and a wired/wireless telephone, without the above inconvenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a service providing method of the self-service machine using a communications terminal.
To achieve the first object of the present invention, there is provided a self-service machine capable of providing a predetermined service using a communications terminal, the machine comprising: an antenna for receiving a radio signal including identification information of the self-service machine and price information; a radio transceiver for processing the radio signal from the antenna; an information processor for extracting the price information from the signal processed by the radio transceiver if the identification information from the radio transceiver is identical to its actual identification information; a controller for controlling the self-service machine so as to provide a predetermined service according to the price information from the information processor; a service providing unit for providing the predetermined service under the control of the controller; and a memory for storing predetermined information about the service provided by the self-service machine after the provision of service by the service providing unit.
Preferably, the information processor generates an acknowledge signal which indicates the reception of the radio signal, if the identification information from the radio transceiver is identical to the actual identification information of the self-service machine, the radio transceiver changes the acknowledge signal into a radio signal and transmits the radio signal to the antenna, and the antenna outputs the radio signal.
Preferably, the identification information of the self-service machine and the price information are input by a predetermined communication terminal and received by the antenna through a predetermined communication system.
Preferably, the communication system uses a radio paging communications network, a cellular phone communications network, or a telephone communications network.
Preferably, the communication system comprises a voice mail service (VMS) system which accepts identification information of the self-service machine and the price information as voice, and charges a price according to the input price information.
To achieve the second object of the present invention, there is provided a service providing method of a self-service machine capable of providing a predetermined service using a communications terminal, the method comprising the steps of: (a) connecting to a predetermined communications system using the wire/wireless communications terminal; (b) receiving identification information of the self-service machine and the price information from the wire/wireless communications terminal, and transmitting the input information to the communications system; (c) sending the identification information of the self-service machine and the price information, as a radio signal, from the communications system; (d) receiving the radio signal and extracting the identification information of the self-service machine and the price information from the radio signal in the self-service machine; and (e) if the extracted identification information is identical to the actual identification information of the self-service machine, providing a service corresponding to the input price information and storing predetermined information about the service.